Student Page: Terrance Murphy
Name: Terrance Marc Murphy Nicknames: Peacock Terry, Terry, T, T-man Birthday: October 22/Virgo''' Irony at its finest...he's no virgin''' Age: 16 Grade: 9th Species: '''Human '''Orientation: Bisexual, but more gay then straight Relationship stats: Is in a relationship with Rickie Gallaghar Who he is training to be an manwhore just like him. Dorm Room/Roommate: 273, Occupation/role: HS student, skateboarder, guitarist, manwhore and lazy bum Likes: skateboarding, girls, sex, hats, pranks, ponies, dogs, food and don't forget sex and more sex Dislikes: rules, school, work/working, assholes not having sex Personality: caring, friendly, lazy, immature, silly, can be jealous of others, couragous (at times), rebel Family: Matthew Murphy Wicked Worlock of the West (father), Jessica Murphy Wicked Witch of the West '''(mother), '''The witch's apprentice (older brother), Tracie Murphy (younger sister), Echo Murphy (baby sister), Gale Murphy/Jackson(niece) Facts: He loves to skateboard and play his guitar but only when he isn't getting any sex or Rickie tells him to play his guitar because he complains he's bored. He loves his boyfriend. He loves him more when he isn't on a dry spell because of his grades. He used to own a pet bird named Spunks until it pasted away because He drinks beer. He has been skateboarding for 9 years and has been playing guitar for the past 5 years. He gets into arguments very fast and is very protective over stuff that he loves. Biography: Terrance Marc Murphy was born on October 22nd to Matthew and Jessica Murphy. He is the second son of theirs. Terrance has an older brother named Clarance. He is two years older than Terrance and is smarter them him. Which is not hard to do. ''' Terrance grew up with a not so friendly family. A mother who constantly yells and a dad who beats and doesn't care for him. He is always blamed for stuff he didn't do. His mom always compared him to his brother, saying that he should be more like Clarance and do the stuff that he does also. He basically grew up in his brother's shadow, always being the last one out. '''Yet Rickie envies him because he actually has his parents there...if the tard only knew. Terrance grade school years weren't the best. Being the smallest in his class He was the smallest......*brain broke* ''' caused him to be bullied, including having his head placed in the toilet and wedgies. Terrance's grades weren't so great either, but his brother Clarance '''before he became the tard we hate today '''tried helping him whenever he could. Eventually, Terrance got some good grades, through an act of God allowing him to pass his grade school years and go into middle school. Middle school years were the best and worst for Terrance. Being beaten up and damaged from his grade school years, he joined the wrong crowd of people. He learned to do stuff that were wrong to do like steal money, smoke weed, drink, pulls pranks, and '''those were just the tip of the iceberg '''other stuff. He also got into a knife fight, which earned him a good scar on his back and some time in juvenile jail '''where he beat up his future boyfriend...it was love at first fight. As a result of this he had to repeat the seventh grade. While he was stuck in seventh grade, his friends got to move on without him. After taking seventh grade for the second time, eighth grade flew by fast for him. After he was done with eighth grade, he got to move on. When high school hit, Terrance thought he was heading to Casper High like all his friends before him. But, no, he didn’t. Instead of going to Casper High, he was sent to Misery High, like his brother before him and his brother before him and his brother before...wait...gettiing side tracked. Terrance really didn’t want to go to Misery high for the rest of his remaining 4 years of school. He didn’t want to be stuck around his brother, but, that all changed when he met some people who actually went to the school. Hearing how MH was he was geared up and ready to go. When the school started, he met his roommate, Rickie Gallaghar. The two of them became quick friends then they became friends with benifits due to Dahlia and then they became gay fruitcake pudding. Over the course of the year, Terrance was in fights, relationships, and even some very weird things. He is happily now living at the school with his boyfriend, Rickie. Category:Student pages Category:Class of 2014 Category:Male Students